Prisonnier
by Caellestis
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle était un jeune homme intelligent, trop surement. Sujet d'expérience d'un sorcier que tous pensent lumineux, il sombrera dans les ténèbres, enfermé dans son propre corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon de 11 ans lui redonne l'espoir d'être sauvé.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

Tom hurlait, il hurlait à s'en déchirer la voix mais rien à faire. Personne ne l'entendait. Dumbledore n'était plus là, son bureau non plus. Tout ce que le sorcier pouvait voir était le noir absolu qui l'entourait. Il sentait un sol sous ses pieds. Il se releva mais ses membres engourdis ne le portèrent pas loin. Il fit quelques mètres dans l'obscurité la plus totale avant de s'effondrer sur ce qu'il supposait être un sol de pierre. Il était si fatigué. Il avait l'impression que toute son énergie vital, toute sa magie, avaient été aspirés dans un trou noir.

Soudain, une idée le fit paniquer. Etait-il mort ?

Il s'assit sur le sol et s'entoura de ses bras, pris d'une peur panique. Il n'entendait plus que sa respiration erratique et les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

S'il entendait son cœur… c'était qu'il était encore en vie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais plus il désirait se rappeler des derniers évènements, plus ceux-ci le fuyait.

Il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se souvenait de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais pu lui faire confiance. Son air de gentil grand-père un peu gâteux le faisait vomir tant il était factice. Et le professeur de métamorphose non plus ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Toujours à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et geste, toujours à s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas faire des recherche approfondis sur les sujets qui l'intéressaient. Le futur directeur de Poudlard avait même fait déménager les livres parlant de politique sorcière dans une section de la réserve dont Tom n'avait pas pu avoir accès.

Une rage sourde s'empara du jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année en pensant à son ancien professeur. Il tenta de récupérer d'autre souvenir. Pourquoi était-il dans le bureau de cet homme ? Que cherchait-il ?

Du travail… il cherchait du travail. Tom se souvint alors qu'il passait un entretien pour prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur Dippet lui avait toujours mangé dans la main lorsqu'il était étudiant, il ne s'était pas inquiété de réussir cet entretien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne que Dippet avait pris sa retraite et que c'était ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui était maintenant directeur de Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas baissé les bras pour autant et s'était tout de même rendu à cet entretien. Mais, celui-ci ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

**\- Tu es intelligent Tom… trop peut-être…** Avait dit le directeur après leur discussion à propos du poste. **Mais, ne t'en fais pas… je t'ai trouvé une utilité.**

Tom avait froncé les sourcils à la fin de cette phrase avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant le vieil homme pointer sa baguette sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il se méfiait de Dumbledore mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci l'attaque de front.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas entendu le sort mais c'était suite à ce maléfice qu'il s'était retrouvé ici. Dans ces ténèbres étouffantes.

Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir soudainement. Que venait-il de voir ? De nouveau, il ferma les yeux et pu voir le monde qui aurait dû l'entourer. Bien qu'un peu flou, il voyait les rues de pré-au-lard défiler devant ses yeux clos. Il avait l'impression de voir au travers des pupilles d'un autre que lui. Comme s'il était spectateur. Il garda les yeux fermé. L'homme dont il avait le point de vue marchait à travers les rues du village sorcier. Il semblait déterminer. Il entra dans un bar et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cheminée. En passant devant un miroir, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet.

Tom rouvrit les yeux et manqua de crier d'horreur. Le reflet qu'il avait vu était le sien. La personne dont il avait le point de vue n'était nul autre que lui-même. Mais que lui avait fait Dumbledore ?!

Tom ferma les yeux. Quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait son corps et lui était piégé à l'intérieur et ne pouvait que voir ce qu'il se passait.

Durant de nombreux mois, il avait testé tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se libérer, mais sans succès. Sa magie ne lui était pas accessible. C'est son corps qui pouvait l'utiliser. Tom comprit qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'un esprit piégé dans le noir.

Les années passaient et Tom souffrait un peu plus chaque jour des horreurs accomplit par son propre corps. Mais si la douleur était présente, la rage également. Il trouverait un moyen de sortir de cet enfer et dès que cela sera fait, il comptait bien se venger de Dumbledore.

Finalement, plus de quarante années étaient passées. Tom avait presque abandonné l'idée de pouvoir reprendre possession de son corps. Il avait assisté à la création des horcruxe, il avait eu l'impression d'être déchiré en deux à chacun d'eux, à son ascension en tant que mage noir ainsi qu'à sa chute avec le meurtre des Potter. A présent, son corps n'était plus qu'une ombre fantomatique s'était greffé à l'arrière du crâne d'un professeur de Poudlard…

_Que pouvait-il bien faire à présent ?_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry resta sur place quelques secondes. Il pensa un instant que c'était la pire idée qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il était là, seul, au centre d'une petite pièce ou trônait une table avec un alignement de pas moins de sept potions et une énigme. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à la lire. Hermione l'avait fait et résolu pour lui. Mais la potion permettant d'accéder à l'ultime salle n'était pas en quantité suffisante pour deux. Il allait devoir y aller seul.

Celui-qui-à-survécu avait ordonné à son amie de faire demi-tour et d'aller chercher de l'aide. A contre cœur, elle avait accepté. La jeune Gryffondor bu une potion qui se trouvait sur la table et s'était enfuit à travers les flammes qui bloquait la porte de sortie. Non, vraiment, cette fille était une bénédiction pour lui. Il aurait mis beaucoup trop de temps à résoudre l'énigme. Quelque part, il était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas à affronter ce qui se trouvait dans l'autre salle.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas quand bien même 10 secondes étaient passées. Il hésitait. Serait-il capable d'empêcher Rogue de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Sans doute pas. Mais avec de la chance, il pourrait le ralentir jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un professeur ou de quelqu'un de compétent.

Harry avait beau être un Gryffondor, il avait peur. Il avait peur de mourir, pire, d'être tué. Mais le courage ce n'était pas d'être sans peur, c'était être capable de les combattre.

Le survivant prit une grande inspiration avant d'engloutir la potion indiqué par Hermione. Il frissonna. Non seulement la potion avait un goût immonde mais il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans une piscine de glaçons. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il passa la dernière porte rapidement de peur que les effets se dissipent.

**\- Vous !** S'exclama-t-il en regardant la personne au centre de la pièce.

**\- Et oui, moi.** Sourit Quirrell.

**\- Mais… Snape… **Bafouilla le survivant. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

**\- Serverus ?** Ria méchamment le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. **C'est vrai qu'il est le coupable parfais. A côté de lui, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner le pauvre p-pro-fesseur Qui-Quirrell.**

Les yeux exorbités de l'enfant face à lui firent rire l'adulte de plus belle. Que c'était drôle de voir toutes ses croyances s'effondrer. Il voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et même le remuer. Quirrell se fit donc un plaisir de démonter les suppositions du garçon. Ce n'était pas Snape qui avait tenté de le tuer lors du match de Quidditch, c'était lui. Lui qui avait fait entré le troll. Lui qui tentait de trouver la pierre. Et par-dessus tout, lui qui servait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, des chaines invoquées par Quirrell l'empêchèrent de bouger.

**\- Du calme Potter. Je dois d'abord trouver la pierre, ensuite je vous tuerais.**

Le professeur tourna autour du miroir de Risèd qui se trouvait non loin puis se posta devant. Il s'éloigna, se rapprocha, s'éloigna de nouveau avant de gronder de rage. Comment devait-il faire ?! Il se voyait offrir la pierre à son maitre mais où diable se trouvait-elle. Ce miroir était forcément la clé de l'énigme.

**\- Ssssers-toi du garçon… ssssers-toi du garçon.** Fit une voix fantomatique.

Harry frissonna d'horreur lorsqu'il comprit que la voix venait de Quirrell lui-même. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, les chaines qui le retenaient disparurent.

**\- Venez-ici.** Ordonna le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal d'une voix menaçante.

Harry s'approcha, mais lorsque Quirrell lui demanda ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir, il mentit.

**\- Je vois mes parents.**

Cependant, Harry vit très bien où se trouvait la pierre. Elle se trouvait dans sa poche. Et d'après le poids nouveau qu'il sentit dans celle-ci, ce n'était pas juste son plus grand désir. C'était, par il ne savait quelle magie, la réalité.

**\- Il ment !** Fit de nouveaux la voix fantomatique. **Laissssse-moi lui parler.**

**\- Mais maitre… **Tenta Quirrell, terrorisé.

**\- Asssssez !**

Harry sentis que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Il vit Quirrell lui tourner le dos avant de lentement défaire son turban. Le survivant manqua de pousser un cri d'horreur.

Un visage.

A la place du crâne de Quirrell se trouvait un visage, hideux, blanc comme de la craie avec des yeux rouge sang.

**\- Harry Potter.** Siffla le visage.

Harry ne savais quoi faire. Voldemort se trouvait face à lui… ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Celui-ci proposa au survivant de rejoindre sa cause. Bien sûr, Potter refusa.

**\- Ne sssoit pas sstupide, tu ferais mieux de me rejoindre ou tu mourras.**

**\- Jamais.**

**\- Sssoit. ATTRAPE-LE.** Cria-t-il alors à Quirrell.

L'adulte se jeta sur lui et tenta de l'étrangler. Il posa ses deux mains sur la gorge de l'enfant et serra. Harry se débattit mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Il n'était pas assez fort. Dans une reflexe de survit il agrippa les deux mains qui l'étouffaient. Il fut surpris de sentir Quirrell le lâcher en poussant un cri de douleur.

Le survivant se massa la gorge avant de regarder son ancien professeur dont les deux bras étaient comme brulés. Harry contempla ses mains avant de les poser sur le visage de l'homme lorsque celui-ci revint à la charge sous les ordres de son maitre.

Quirrell poussa un hurlement agonisant. Sa peau devint grise et poussiéreuse et en quelques seconde il disparut, transformer en poussière.

Harry, choqué, recula d'un pas. Une ombre noir s'éleva alors des cendres de son professeur et passa à travers son corps tel un fantôme. Puis il s'évanoui dans les airs alors qu'Harry sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Le Griffondor était septique. Tout était obscur autour de lui. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de dormir. C'était plutôt comme si il était dans une pièce plonger dans le noir. Mais que faisait-il là ?

Pour éviter de trébucher il plaça ses deux mains face à lui. Il remarqua alors qu'il était parfaitement capable de les voir. Comme si son corps était éclairé par quelque chose. Mais tout autour de lui était noir comme de l'encre.

Il décida finalement d'avancer, toujours tout droit. Peut-être arrivera-t-il quelque part ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, il vit un point lumineux au loin, sans plus attendre, il courut dans sa direction. Il ne faisait étrangement aucun bruit. Ses pas ne claquaient pas sur le sol. Comme si il courrait dans le vide.

Plus il approchait et plus le point lumineux se révélait être complètement autre chose. C'était un jeune homme. D'une vingtaine d'année environ. Harry s'approcha alors prudemment. Lorsqu'il ne fut pu très loin il remarqua le que l'homme lui tournait le dos. Il ne pouvait donc pas voir le regard las que celui-ci arborait.

Tom sursauta lorsqu'il entendit ne petite voix résonner non loin de lui.

**\- E-excusez-moi ?**

Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et fit face à un jeune garçon. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Celui que son corps tentait de tuer depuis maintenant 10 ans. Que faisait-il là ? Son corps avait-il réussi à le tuer ? Sans doute. Que pouvait bien faire un gamin de onze ans face à un sorcier expérimenter posséder par un lord noir ?

Tom baissa les yeux et soupira de dépit. Lorsque Quirrell s'était jeté sur le garçon, il avait rouvert les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Alors il contemplait le vide depuis.

**\- Qui êtes-vous ?** Continua le garçon.

Tom hésita un instant.

**\- Je suis Tom.** Fit-il.

Il fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait prononcé cette phrase. Cela faisait plus de quarante ans qu'il n'avait pas utilisé sa voix. Il avait presque oublié comment faire.

**\- Où sommes-nous ?** Continua Harry.

**\- J'ai toujours supposé qu'il s'agissait du fin fond de mon esprit.** Reprit Tom.

**\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

Tom resta de marbre mais il se mordit intérieurement la lèvre. Comment annoncer a un enfant de onze ans qu'il avait été tué ?

**\- Je suis désolé mais… il y de grande chance que Quirrell t'ait tué.**

**\- Impossible… Il… Il est mort.** Répondit Harry.

Tom fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit soudainement en comprenant que le garçon avait raison. Son corps était de nouveau un spectre flottant vagabondait dans la brume. Quirrell n'était plus. Mais alors que faisait le garçon ici ?

**\- Est-ce que… Voldemort t'a fait quelque chose ?**

**\- Je… Il m'est passé au travers… comme un fantôme.** Tenta d'expliquer maladroitement l'étudiant.

**\- Je vois…**

**\- Je suis condamné a resté ici… ?** Demanda Harry apeuré.

Tom l'observa de nouveau et sourit. Face à lui, le corps de garçon commençait peu à peu à devenir transparent. Son esprit retournait visiblement dans son corps. Du moins, il l'espérait.

**\- Non. Regarde-toi, tu commences à partir de cet endroit.**

**\- Mais vous… que faites-vous ici ? **

**\- Je suis prisonnier.**

**\- Mais vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait de votre esprit. Comment peut-on être prisonnier de son esprit ?**

**\- Avec un sort très puissant. Depuis maintenant quarante ans, je suis là, prisonnier. Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois le monde extérieur à travers les yeux de mon corps contrôlé par un autre.**

**\- Qui contrôle votre corps ?** Demanda Harry après un moment.

**\- …Voldemort.**

**\- Q-Quoi ?! Voldemort a pris votre corps ?!**

**\- Pas vraiment… Disons plutôt que je suis Voldemort.**

Harry manqua de s'étouffer. L'homme face à lui était Voldemort ? Il ne ressemblait en rien au visage hideux qu'il avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas. Voyant cela, Tom tenta de lui expliquer.

**\- Je suis son esprit, mais je n'ai pas fait tout ce qu'on lui reproche. Je ne suis qu'un spectateur impuissant. Voldemort est né dans mon corps a l'aide d'un sort de magie noir et très ancien.** Cela lui arrachait le cœur mais c'était la vérité. Il était impuissant.

**\- Mais… qui vous a lancé un tel sort ?**

**\- Humf ! Dumbledore, qui d'autre ?** Cracha Tom avec haine. Quarante années avaient beau être passées, sa haine envers le « leader de la lumière » ne faisait que grandir.

**\- Menteur ! C'est impossible !**

**\- Et pourtant.**

Harry ne voulait pas le croire. C'était impossible ! Dumbledore était un grand sorcier. Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? Pourtant… pourtant, pour une raison inconnu, Harry sentait que Tom ne mentait pas. Comme si il était lié à son esprit. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, il était dans son esprit après tout.

**\- Bon, je crois bien qu'il est temps pour toi de rejoindre le monde des vivants. **Fit Tom en voyant l'image du garçon s'effacer.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit avant de disparaître.

Il faisait toujours noir mais cette fois, le Gryffondor sentait que ses yeux étaient fermés. Il les ouvrit, doucement, pour les refermer aussitôt. La forte lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait lui donna un mal de crâne monstrueux. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux lorsque la douleur disparu. Il reconnut facilement l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Harry se redressa un peu et constata la présence de Dumbledore lui-même. Voyant l'étudiant réveiller, celui-ci lui fit un doux sourire rassurant. Le directeur lui expliqua alors tout ce qui s'était passé. Quirrell, la pierre, son coma de trois jours.

**\- Trois jours ?!** S'était exclamé Harry.

**\- Oui, oui. Même si ton corps était guéri, tu ne te réveillais pas, comme si ton esprit était ailleurs…** Philosopha le directeur. Il ne sut jamais à quel point il avait raison.

**\- Et la pierre, professeur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à la pierre ?**

**\- Elle a été détruite.**

_**\- Il ment.**_

Harry se figea. Qu'avait-il entendu ?

_**\- Il ment, elle n'a pas été détruite. Depuis le temps, je sais déchiffrer ses mensonges.**_

Le survivant en était sûr à présent… Cette voix qu'il entendait… c'était celle de Tom.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

Chapitre 2 :

Harry sursauta violement. Déboussolé, il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre où il se trouvait. Les légères secousses du Poudlard express le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Hermione et Ron le regardait avec inquiétude. Non, finalement, seul Hermione le regardait avec inquiétude. Ron avait plutôt une expression indéchiffrable coincé entre l'inattention, l'ennuie et une légère curiosité.

**\- Harry ?** Demanda la née moldu. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

Le survivant la regarda, l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, avant d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais lui-même commençait à penser qu'il devenait fou. Une fois de plus, il s'était soudainement endormit et avait plongé dans un rêve bien étrange. Il était encore apparu dans ce monde noir et oppressant où il pouvait apercevoir, au loin, la silhouette lumineuse de Tom.

A chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, son cœur se serrait douloureusement sans raison. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Mais, impossible pour lui de le rejoindre. Il était comme figé au sol et ne pouvait qu'observer le jeune homme se lamenter au milieu de ces ténèbres étouffantes.

**\- Tu es sur ?** Demanda Ron à son tour. **Tu es bizarre depuis… eh bien… tu vois…**

**\- Oui, oui.** Affirma-t-il. **C'est juste la fatigue.**

**\- Tu aurais dû en parler à Dumbledore.** Insista le roux.

Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment se l'expliquer, le survivant se renfrogna au nom du directeur. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que Tom et l'écho de voix qu'il avait entendu à son réveil à l'infirmerie n'était qu'un rêve, une chimère de son imagination. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à voir le vieux sorcier aux goûts vestimentaires douteux comme il le voyait avant son « aventure ».

La voix qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là n'était jamais revenu et les souvenirs de sa conversation avec l'étrange jeune homme commençaient doucement à s'estomper. Cela montrait bien que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un rêve bizarre, certes, mais juste un rêve. N'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi était-il si horrifier à la simple pensée que le professeur Dumbledore puisse l'apprendre ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu toute confiance envers le directeur alors que celui-ci n'avait rien fait de mal ? Pourquoi était-il persuader que Dumbledore lui mentait ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas de ses rêves étranges et de Tom à ses amis ?

Il secoua la tête avant de tourner les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait à vive allure. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de Londres. Il soupira mentalement. Plus il se rapprochait de la capitale, plus il se rapprochait des Dursley. Rien que le souvenir de son horrible famille moldu suffit à lui ôter tout espoir de vacances. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Cet été serait un véritable calvaire comme tous les autres étés qu'il avait pu vivre. Pire, cette fois-ci, alors qu'il s'en sentait capable, il ne pourrait même pas user de la magie.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans le silence. Hermione lisait un livre bien trop avancé pour son âge tout en lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil à Harry alors que Ron bavait en dormant. Harry lui, tentait de trouver divers solution pour que son été se passe un peu mieux que les années précédentes mais sans succès.

Ils descendirent sur le quai beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Hermione salua ses deux amis avant de retrouver ses parents qui l'attendaient avec impatience tandis que Ron patientait avec le survivant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry observait la famille rousse au grand complet s'éloigner. Comme il les enviait. Comme il voulait lui aussi une famille aimante…

Le brun resta encore seul un long moment avant que son regard ne s'accroche à celui de son oncle. Il déglutit difficilement. L'imposant moldu avait l'air hors de lui. Visiblement, le simple fait de devoir aller chercher son neveu à la gare, l'ennuyait profondément. D'un geste sec, l'homme fit signe à Harry de se dépêcher. Il grimaça fortement en apercevant Hedwige et le regard noir que l'oiseau lui lança ne fit qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur.

_« Maudit monstre ! »_ Pensa-t-il en pestant.

Le trajet jusqu'à Privet Drive se fit dans un silence inconfortable, la colère de Vernon Dursley état si palpable que Harry avait l'impression de suffoquer. Allait-il prendre une correction à l'instant même où il franchirait la porte. Il frissonna d'horreur. Les corrections de l'oncle Vernon étaient suffisamment brutales et violentes pour que la douleur qu'elles engendraient ne disparaisse pas avant quelques jours.

Peut-être pourrait-il leur faire croire qu'il avait le droit de pratiquer la magie ? Après tout, les Dursley n'avaient aucun moyen d'être au courant. Il s'accrocha a cette idée comme un naufrager à une bouée. C'était probablement son seul espoir de passer un été sans prendre de correction injustifié.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, l'oncle Vernon descendit rapidement de la voiture et emporta la malle d'Harry avec précipitation. Il avait peur qu'un voisin ne l'aperçoit alors qu'il tenait dans ses mains une malle qui transpirait l'anormalité. Harry fut plus calme en prenant la cage d'Hedwige. Tout d'abord pour éviter de se prendre une réflexion de la part de la chouette blanche qui appréciait très peu les voyages en cage et d'autre part car il aimerait se trouver n'importe où tant qu'il était loin de cette maudite maison.

Dès lors qu'il arriva dans le hall du 4 Privet Drive, le survivant sentit sur lui le regard noir de sa tante qui essuyait distraitement une assiette de porcelaine. Il baissa les yeux et voulu monter dans sa chambre mais fut stopper par son oncle qui lui attrapa le bras à lui en faire mal.

**\- Où crois-tu aller mon garçon ? Cet ignoble animal va dans le garage avec ta malle et tous les autres trucs anormaux que tu possèdes et nulle part ailleurs !** Cracha-t-il avec mépris en serrant d'avantage sa prise.

Harry étouffa un gémissement de douleur avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Mieux valait-il tenter le tout pour le tout. Il pointa le morceau de bois sur l'homme qui le lâcha immédiatement comme si le jeune garçon l'avait brulé.

**\- Hedwige reste avec moi... et ma malle aussi.** Affirma Harry.

Il parvint difficilement à garder un visage neutre en voyant l'oncle Vernon changer de couleur. Il était à présent presque violacé tant il était fou de rage et respirait comme un buffle sur le point de charger. Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre tout en continuant de pointer sa baguette sur lui avant de s'enfermer comme il pouvait dans sa chambre, c'est-à-dire juste en fermant la porte et même pas à clé. Du rez-de-chaussée, il put entendre les grognements mécontents de Vernon Dursley ainsi que l'ordre de ne pas laisser cet « horrible oiseau » sortir de sa cage.

« _L'été ne serait peut-être pas si terrible_. » Pensa Harry.

Oui, l'été ne pouvait pas être si terrible… Alors comment, par Merlin, en était-il arrivé là !?

Le premier mois avait été plus ou moins calme. Certes, il effectuait des tâches ménagères toujours trop difficiles pour lui mais il n'avait reçu aucune correction. Il était même parvenu à ramener toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre sans que l'oncle Vernon ne tente de l'arrêter.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui, jour de son anniversaire, les catastrophes qui semblaient le pourchasser depuis sa naissance, avaient fini par trouver son adresse. Une fois de plus.

Son oncle et sa tante se trouvait actuellement dans le salon avec son cousin Dudley et faisait la conversation avec un riche et influant collaborateur de Mr Dursley. Mr Mason et sa femme Mrs Mason.

Mais évidemment, le jour où Harry devait se faire le moins remarquer était toujours celui ou le monde magique venait lui casser les pieds. Aujourd'hui, l'envoyé du monde magique n'était autre qu'un elfe de maison bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie en l'empêchant de retourner à Poudlard, seul endroit dans ce maudit pays à être pour lui une maison.

Harry regardait avec effarement et terreur l'immense gâteau au chocolat cuisiné par sa tante léviter lentement vers Mrs Mason. Il tentait comme il le pouvait de convaincre cet étrange elfe de maison -Dobby d'après les présentations de la créature- de ne pas détruire ses maigres espoirs de paix.

Mais rien à faire, l'elfe était déterminé à repeindre la robe, qui avait l'air fort couteuse, de l'invité d'honneur de sa « famille ».

Il était purement et simplement perdu ! Son oncle allait lui faire regretter d'être venus au monde. Enfin… plus que d'habitude.

Et le désastre qui devait arriver arriva. L'elfe cessa de faire léviter la pièce monté qui s'écrasa de tout son poids sur la femme de Mr Mason. Pétunia poussa un petit cri de surprise avant de se précipiter dans la cuisine pour ramener un torchon dans l'espoir de nettoyer la robe de leur invité. Peine perdu, celle-ci était foutue.

L'oncle Vernon donna aux Mason une explication bancale sur la présence d'Harry et son geste mais là aussi, c'était couru d'avance. Surtout que le sort s'acharnait contre le jeune sorcier. Une immense chouette entra dans la pièce à travers la fenêtre ouverte pour donner une lettre au Dursley. Horrifier, Mrs Mason dont la phobie était nul autre que les oiseaux -comme par hasard-, hurla de tout son saoul avant de quitter la maison vite suivit de son époux qui jura que jamais il ne fera affaire avec une famille semblable aux Dursley.

Le visage violacé de Vernon se tourna lentement vers Harry qui était figé sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Dans les mains de l'homme, la lettre qu'avait livrée l'oiseau. Son oncle la parcouru des yeux rapidement, fulminant de rage avant qu'un rire terrifiant ne s'échappe de sa gorge.

**\- Tu as donc osé nous mentir ?!** S'écria-t-il. **Cette lettre dit que tu n'as pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de ton école de monstre !**

Par merlin, c'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mr Dursley froissa la lettre dans ses mains avant de la jeter par terre. Il s'approcha d'un pas déterminé vers son neveu qui tel un lapin devant les phares d'une voiture, ne put faire le moindre geste.

_« Bouge_. Disait sa conscience. _Bouge, bouge, bouge._ »

_**\- Bouge !**_ Répéta une voix masculine dans son esprit.

Et comme par miracle, Harry l'écouta. Alors que Vernon Dursley tendait sa main pour lui attraper les cheveux, il se baissa in extremist pour l'esquiver et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le hall avant de monter les escaliers et courir vers sa chambre. L'adrénaline ajoutée aux lourds pas qui résonnaient derrière lui, le fit accélérer si bien qu'il parvint à claquer la porte de sa chambre au nez de son oncle.

Tremblant, il voulut tourner la clé de la serrure avant de se souvenir qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il n'avait aucun moyen de bloquer la porte. Son maigre corps n'aurait aucune chance face au cachalot qui lui servait de tuteur.

Il se recula, terrifier, avant de comprendre que malgré la poigner qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, son oncle ne parvenait pas à entrer. Les hurlements de rage de l'autre côté de la porte le firent frissonner.

**\- Tu finiras bien par sortir d'ici, sale monstre ! Et lorsque ça arrivera, je serais de l'autre côté !**

Harry se laissa tomber contre le mur opposé alors que son oncle continuait de tambouriner à la porte. Hurlant au scandale.

Pourquoi elle ne s'ouvrait pas ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir ? Etait les seules questions qu'arrivait à formuler Harry dans sa tête.

Il n'avait lancé aucun sort, Dobby était partie à l'instant même où le gâteau s'était écraser sur Mrs Mason. La porte n'était pas fermer à clé et quand bien même s'était l'oncle Vernon qui possédait la clé.

Alors pourquoi elle ne s'ouvrait pas ?

_**\- Magie involontaire.**_ Chuchota une voix.

Harry sursauta violemment. Qu'est-ce que ?!

**\- T-Tom … ?** Tenta le jeune sorcier.

Seul sa voix résonna dans la pièce avant qu'un son semblant venir de l'intérieur même de sa tête ne lui réponde.

_**\- Qui d'autre ?**_

Oh parfait. Il était fou.

**P'tit note d'auteur** :

Bonjour/bonsoir !

Premièrement je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente incroyablement longue de ce chapitre. Je suis dans ma dernière année d'étude et le mémoire, les dossiers, les partiels, révisions et autres me prennent un temps monstrueux. J'ai donc décidé d'afficher sur mon profil les différents chapitres en cours et à quel point ils sont avancés. Je le mettrais à jour le plus souvent possible. Je ne pense pas réussir à être régulière dans mes postes mais vous pourrez au moins voir si les chapitres avance ou pas. Sur ce, merci énormément pour vos review ou juste pour m'avoir lu. J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclamer** : Harry Potter et son univers appartient à J.K Rowling. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera de jouer avec le monde qu'elle a créé et ses personnages.

**Rating** : Probablement M à l'avenir mais pour l'instant T

**Bashing** : Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ministère de la magie.

Chapitre 3 :

Oh parfait, il était fou.

Un léger ricanement résonna dans sa tête à l'instant même où il pensa cela.

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ses mains se déplacèrent sur ses oreilles dans un dernier espoir de faire cesser ce rire. Mais c'était totalement vain. Comment pouvait-il taire cette voix qui venait de sa tête ?

\- _**Harry…**_ Fit Tom.

« _Tais-toi, tais-toi… Je ne veux pas être fou. Je ne veux pas !_ » Se répéta-t-il mentalement.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Qu'allait-il devenir si il entendait des voix ? Comment ses amis allaient réagir ? Il n'était pas bête, ceux qui entendaient des voix dans leur tête étaient fous. Et ces gens-là n'allaient pas à Poudlard mais à l'hôpital… et ils n'en sortaient jamais ! Harry tremblait et sa respiration se fit difficile. Les mains tremblante il continua de presser ses oreilles jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

\- _**Eh bien, en vérité, la plupart des schizophrènes ne sont pas enfermé dans un hôpital. Ils vivent plus ou moins comme les autres mais avec des médicaments à prendre tous les jours et quelques visites chez le psychiatre… Mais cette situation ne te concerne pas.**_

« _Sort de ma tête !_ »

\- _**Harry… calme-toi…**_ Fit Tom.

Mais cela eu l'effet inverse.

\- **Sort de ma tête !** Cria-t-il dans le silence pesant de sa chambre.

L'oncle Vernon avait abandonné l'idée d'entré dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes et était retourné auprès de sa famille.

\- _**Harry… Tu n'es pas fou.**_

\- **J'entends des voix !**

\- _**Non, tu entends MA voix. Et même si je ne sais pas encore comment cela est possible, ce n'est pas parce que tu es fou. Je suis un esprit prisonnier du corps de Voldemort, pas le fruit de ton imagination.**_

« _Mais c'est impossible._ »

_**\- Tout est possible avec la magie.**_

« Va-t'en… »

_**\- Non.**_

**\- Va-t'en ! **Cria-t-il dans la pièce vide.

_**\- Certainement pas ! Tu n'as aucune idée, AUCUNE, de la folie qui peux étreindre un homme prisonnier du noir pendant quarante saloperies d'années ! Je ne resterais pas là-bas plus longtemps !**_

« _Alors c'est moi qui ne parlerais plus._ »

_**-… Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?**_

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas. Il se leva, enfila un pyjama et se plongea dans les draps de son lit.

_**\- Harry…**_

Le survivant ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer les appels de cette voix.

_**\- Harry, bon sang !**_

Voyant que ses appels à répétition ne marchaient pas, Tom se tut. Raaah ! Cette saleté de gosse ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile ! Mais, si ce petit con pensait sérieusement qu'il abandonnerait, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de débarrasser le monde de Dumbledore malgré que presque un demi-siècle soit passé, ce n'était pas un garçon même pas pubère qui le ferait plier ! Il n'était peut-être pas réellement Voldemort, mais il n'était pas n'importe qui non plus !

Il ouvrit les yeux pour de nouveau faire face à cette obscurité bien trop connu à son goût. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas confiance. Il n'était -à ses yeux- qu'une voix dans sa tête. De quoi, effectivement, se penser fou. Mais le mage noir allait devoir trouver un moyen de le convaincre. Cela le dégoutait mais ce gosse débile était sa seule chance.

Pour l'instant, Tom décida de laisser le jeune garçon tranquille. Le forcer ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, il avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, ce petit lion n'était pas un Griffondor pour rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, Tom ne fit plus attention au temps qui passait. Depuis qu'il était dans cette dimension étrange et angoissante, il avait l'impression que le temps s'écoulait différemment. Ou était-ce simplement son esprit qui devenait fou d'être enfermé dans l'obscurité.

« _Peu importe._ » Pensa-t-il. « _Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je suis capable de parler avec ce foutu gamin. Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres ?_ »

Tom avait facilement remarqué la puissance magique qui sommeillait dans le Griffondor mais il doutait d'un quelconque lien avec leur situation.

« _C'est surement lié à cette fameuse nuit… _»

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait ressentie la même douleur presque insoutenable propre à la création des horcruxe lorsque son double physique avait tenté d'assassiné le fils unique des Potter. Le mage soupira. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il rêverait avoir accès à une bibliothèque. Peu importe à quel point il le désirait, il n'avait pas la science infuse. Pour découvrir le lien qui les unissait, lui et le sale môme, il avait besoin de faire des recherches.

Du côté des vivants, Harry avait finalement succombé au sommeil. Epuisé par la magie involontaire dont il s'était servi pour repousser son oncle et de l'échange houleux avec cette voix qu'il entendait.

Il fut finalement réveillé en sursaut par un bruit de moteur assez puissant. Il avait l'impression que la voiture se trouvait dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourna de l'autre côté pour faire face au mur.

Toc, toc, toc. Résonna un bruit contre la fenêtre.

Le sorcier à lunette sursauta si violement qu'il tomba de son lit. Il se releva en quatrième vitesse et se tourna, apeuré, vers sa fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ron se tenait là, de l'autre côté de la vitre, accompagner de ses frère jumeaux et le tout à bord d'une voiture volante.

Etait-il en train de rêver ? Etait-il devenu suffisamment fou pour avoir des hallucinations en plus d'une voix qui résonnait dans sa tête ?

**\- Eh mon pote ! **Salua Ron.

Précipitamment, Harry ouvrit la petite fenêtre pour saluer son ami. Tant pis si il était fou, il ne supportait plus la solitude.

**\- Ron !** S'exclama-t-il surpris. **Mais qu'est-ce que…**

**\- Tu ne répondais pas à mes lettre… donc on est venu te chercher.** Expliqua simplement le roux.

Ni une, ni deux, le jeune Weasley demanda au survivant de rassembler ses affaires. Et c'est sans tarder qu'Harry l'écouta. En quelques minutes, il était près.

**\- POTTER !** Résonna une voix dans toute la petite maison.

Visiblement, l'oncle Vernon avait été réveillé par le bruit du moteur, mais peu importe. Harry avait déjà mis sa valise dans le coffre et tendait sa chouette a Ron, Quelque seconde de plus suffire à ce qu'il monte dans la voiture. Il entendait tambouriner à la porte, celle-ci était toujours bloquée par sa magie et il ne put qu'en remercier son subconscient.

**\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon pote !** Sourit Ron alors que les quatre sorciers s'envolèrent loin de l'enfer des Dursley.

La joie qui inondait le cœur d'Harry lui fit presque instantanément oublier tous ses problèmes mentaux. Les vraies vacances commençaient enfin !

Lorsque Tom sortit de ses pensées morose, il se demanda un instant combien de temps était passé. Cela pouvait bien faire un an comme seulement quelques minutes qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il commençait à devenir sérieusement fou. Il ferma les yeux, curieux de voir ce que devenait son corps physique.

Rien, toujours une brume volant plus ou moins à travers les ombres.

Il grogna de rage. Quand bien même il parvenait à sortir d'ici, il n'avait même plus de corps. Maudit Dumbledore !

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux pour voir si ce foutu Griffondor était plus apte à lui adresser la parole.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin le gamin, il s'étonna du lieu où il se trouvait. Que diable faisait un Griffondor de 12 ans dans l'allée des Embrumes ?

**\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Demanda-t-il.

Le survivant sursauta vivement. Oh non ! Cette voix était revenue.

**\- Oui je suis revenu, et si tu veux mon avis j'ai plutôt bien fait.** Soupira Tom. **Ne touche pas à ça. **Dit-il platement en voyant le survivant s'approcher de la main de la gloire.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

**\- C'est la main de la gloire, un artefact de magie noir.**

**\- Magie noir ?!**

**\- Calme-toi, bon sang. **Fit Tom en roulant des yeux. **Ça ne va pas dévorer ton âme. Si tu lui donne une bougie tu seras le seul à bénéficier de sa lumière. Rien de dangereux.**

Pourquoi est-ce de la magie noire alors ?

**\- Parce qu'elle est fabriqué avec une main. **Répondit Tom, exaspéré.** Es-tu aveugle ?**

Harry fronça les sourcils de colère avant de quitter la boutique dans laquelle il avait atterri. Comment cette voix pouvait-elle connaitre autant de chose.

**\- Oh je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas simplement une voix. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je me tuais à te l'expliquer depuis le début.**

Ca y est, cette voix l'agaçait.

**\- D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Mais me crois-tu maintenant lorsque je te dis que je ne suis pas simplement le fruit de ton imagination ?**

Harry réfléchis. Après tout, il avait vu Tom lorsque Quirrell était mort, et si cette voix était le fruit de son imagination, elle ne pouvait pas connaitre plus de chose que lui, si ?

**\- Non.** Répondis Tom. **Si je venais de ton imagination, je ne pourrais pas avoir plus de connaissance que toi, or, tu imagines aisément que j'ai une infinité de connaissances comparé à toi. J'ai plus de 65 ans maintenant.**

Harry soupira. Il semblerait bien que Tom ne sois pas le fruit de son imagination. Il ne saurait dire s'il en était heureux ou l'inverse…

**\- Enfin tu comprends !**

Peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à retrouver son chemin. A peine eut-il pensé cela qu'un ricanement résonna.

**\- Tu t'es perdu ?** Demanda Tom, moqueur.

Le survivant grogna, non, décidément, il ne lui demanderait aucune aide. Que cette fichue voix aille au diable.

**\- Ne sois pas têtu, tu t'es perdu dans l'allée des embrumes, c'est loin d'être très sûr pour un enfant.**

**\- Alors au lieu de te moquer de moi, tu pourrais m'indiquer la sortie !** Grogna Harry à voix haute, attirant l'attention de plusieurs sorciers et sorcières fort louche.

**\- Commence par remonter les escaliers à ta droite et dépêche toi, tu viens de te faire remarquer.**

Tom soupira mentalement, il n'était pas près de retourner dans le monde des vivants à ce rythme.


End file.
